Surviving the Fall
by Madame Fou
Summary: Certain memories are coming back to Carter, making him upset. The people he loves are worried about him, but he doesn't want to tell them what happened. What's making Carter so unhappy? You may or may not be angry with me after reading this story.
1. Chapter 1

J

U

L

I

U

S

The first thing I noticed about Carter, three years ago, was that he no longer looked like the optimistic twelve year old boy that I had known before Carter went missing for two weeks. His brown eyes, usually lit up in excitement, now looked sad, and he didn't say anything unless it was necessary. This, of course, is what he got for requesting a motel room on the ground floor instead of one of the upper levels like Carter had wanted.

Even in the years following, Carter wouldn't tell him exactly what happened. What I did know was that I went to sleep one night, and the next morning, the motel window was open and Carter was gone. This, of course, is what he got for requesting a motel room on the ground floor instead of one of the upper levels like Carter had wanted.

Fortunately, the person who kidnapped him was arrested. He deserves whatever bad things are coming to him. Carter, however, went into a deep depression that lasted about a year. I noticed that he always lit up a little when it came time to visit his sister, Sadie, in England. But on a normal basis, it was a constant struggle for Carter to get out of bed in the morning or even do anything throughout the day. Carter finally came out of his depression when he was thirteen, and I was overjoyed. It makes me even happier to know that Carter is reunited with Sadie, has friends, and even has a girlfriend. Nonetheless, I still wonder what events took place those two weeks he went missing.

* * *

**Hey guys. I'm kind of new here so please take it easy on me. This is my first time ever writing a fanfic and I would really appreciate getting some feedback. If you like this, there is, of course, more to the story, and make sure to review! Constructive criticism is appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Z

I

A

As I tiptoed quietly through Brooklyn House, I wondered whether or not Carter was asleep. I hoped not. We always have the best conversations when no one else is awake. I opened the door as quietly as possible only to realize that he was asleep. He faced away from me, but I can tell he was having a nightmare by how tense his body was. Instead of going back to my own room and leaving him alone, I walked around the bed and froze. Carter was crying in his sleep.

His face was scrunched up in pain and tears rolled, from his puffy eyes, down his cheeks. It hurt too much to see him like this.

"Carter…Carter, wake up," I said shaking his shoulder. "Carter, it's okay. There's no need to-"

Carter suddenly lashed out at her causing her to jump back. Zia was stunned at first but relaxed as Carter slowly woke up.

"Hey, are you okay?" Carter seemed to suddenly understand what was happening.

"Yeah," he said quickly, swiping his tears away. "I'm fine."

"Carter, you're crying."

Carter blushed a little before saying, "Umm… It's just allergies. Don't worry about it."

"You're lying to me. You know you can tell me anything."

"I-"

"Should I wake Sadie up?"

"NO!" Carter said a little too loudly. "I mean no. I just… I don't want to talk about it. Don't tell Sadie."

"Carter-"

"Really, Zia. I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Goodnight," I said kissing him on the cheek. I could have just left his room and went back to sleep, but I didn't. Instead, I went straight to Sadie's room to tell her what had happened. I know Carter didn't want me to, but I was too worried for him.


	3. Chapter 3

S

A

D

I

E

When Zia told me about what happened the night before, I almost felt hurt. There was something bothering Carter and the last thing he wanted to do was tell me about it. Either something was really bothering him or he just didn't trust me as much as I thought he did. At the same time, I was worried about Carter and desperately wanted to know what was wrong.

The next day, Zia and I kept dropping hints about it, which I could tell was really annoying him. Soon, he was so exasperated that his face turned bright red and he refused to respond to our questions. I guess I should've expected that. Carter isn't one to be patient after a certain point. Of course, he's still more patient than I am.

"Carter," I said to him, "what's the matter?" Carter looked a little surprised. I don't think he was expecting me to drop my act and be so blunt that quickly.

"Nothing," he said. "What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Zia told me she visited you last night." As I said this, Zia stood behind Carter, wildly signaling me to stop talking. Almost immediately, Carter spun around to glare at Zia, who stopped swinging her arms as soon as she noticed Carter was turning around.

"Hi," Zia said, awkwardly.

"Nothing's wrong, guys. Everything is fine," Carter said whilst turning back to look at me. "You don't have to worry."

I would've believed him, but I couldn't. He didn't look me in the eyes once, no matter how hard I tried to hold his gaze.

"Zia," I said as soon as Carter left, "we've got some investigating to do."


	4. Chapter 4

C

A

R

T

E

R

Sometimes I hate how well my sister knows me. The thought of anyone knowing what happened makes me feel sick to my stomach.

I was raped.

Everyday.

Several times a day.

I wasn't the only kid there, either. There were at least twenty other kids of different ages and genders. Watching all those kids get raped everyday made me feel hopeless. Helpless.

All of them died.

And it was my fault.

* * *

He had his partners in crime holding me down. (Of course, they were in on all the action, too.) As he began to pull down his pants, I told him that I didn't want to do it, and I never did. I wanted to go back to my dad.

"I don't give a shit, kid," he told me.

Until that point, I was in shock. These people put me through so much, and I didn't know how to react. But this man was so careless and infuriating, that I couldn't help but feel angry.

"Go to hell," was all I said back to him. I was too afraid to say anything else.

He obviously didn't like that, and it didn't take me long to realize that I made a grave mistake. He was a lot rougher with me than usual that night (it really hurt), and I thought that it would be the end to his anger. I was wrong.

The next day, he killed everyone. Every single person, associated with him. Every kid who was thrown into that mess and all seven of the partners helping him. He killed all of them while I watched.

Afterward, he made me help him dispose of all the bodies by burning them in the desert. When everything was cleaned up, he told me the one thing that proved to me that he was truly crazy: "Now I'm really going to hell, aren't I?" Three hours after he said that, the authorities appeared and I was reunited with my dad.

Those words, however, never left me. Even now, after defeating Apophis and saving the world, I just can't help but think back to all those poor defenseless children who were killed and realize that there must have been something I could've done to help. I walked out of that old shack with a three inch cut on my arm and everyone else died.

They always tell people that it feels better to get these things off your chest. I know I should tell someone, but I'm too afraid. What if everyone I loved could no longer love me back because of the things I've done and the things that I've witnessed? Having people to love and having them love me back was the only reason I was able to leave my depression behind. Or so I thought. I suddenly felt like I've fallen here, as I drown in my memories. Now I don't know how to get back up.

* * *

**As I was writing this, I suddenly realized that some of the thoughts that go through my head are a bit more messed up than I would like to admit. **

**Anyway...**

**I felt a little bad for writing this. I just want everyone reading this to know that I apologize if you do not like what I'm writing about. I also want you to know that if you don't like, you are welcome not to read it. If there is any type of criticism to share with me, it must be constructive criticism and nothing else.**

**I also apologize for taking so long to update this. I almost forgot about my story and then I didn't know what to write when I remembered it. That and I was a little lazy. I hope you enjoyed this. Since I already have the next chapter written, I should be updating again later this week.**


End file.
